


An Alteration

by Forgotten64



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Burnt!Mikleo, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 00:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12377508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forgotten64/pseuds/Forgotten64
Summary: His skin was burned. Throughout their journey he realized how different he looked from the other seraphs and humans. He came to the conclusion that he was disgusting to look at.But, he still wanted to know what Sorey thought.





	An Alteration

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how this site works, but I hope you all enjoy the story. This was an idea that's been stuck in my head for a while

The shrine was engulfed in flames.

 

Michael ran up the stairs of the shrine of Maotelus. The once pristine place now covered in fire and the dead.

 

"Muse!" He screamed as he reached the top. Frantically looking for any sign of his sister and her child.

 

"Brother!" There in the center of the shrine was his sister. She was crawling on the ground reaching out! "The child!" She screamed. The bundled baby lay foots away, surrounded by flames.

 

Michael didn't hesitate as he ran through them to rescue his nephew.

 

He picked up the child. "Don't worry he's okay! Don't wo-." The rest of the words got stuck in the Shepherd's throat. He gazed in horror at the baby. The once pale skin, now black and burnt. He couldn't even make out the baby's face. "My god," Michael said in a whisper. The man felt tears threatening to pour from his eyes.

 

"Maotelus, is gone. I can feel it." He pressed his lips together, surpassing the urge to scream. "All is lost because of one man! Maotelus has become a hellion and this innocent child... All due to the ambitions of him!" He slowly began to walk to the alter at the center of the shrine, not even flinching as the flames started to eat away at him.

 

"Brother! Wait! Please!" Muse begged, still crawling, still trying to reach her child.

 

Michael laid the burned baby on the alter, grabbing a knife tucked away in his boot. "Oh ye who granted us this misfortune. I grant thee to eternal solitude!" He yelled, plunging the knife into the baby's chest.

* * *

He was always afraid of fire.

It was the middle of the night and Mikleo sat in his room of the inn in Lastonbell. The water seraph looked at the burned skin of his left arm. His whole left arm, chest, and face were charred. He touched the black skin of his face consciously. He has always wondered how he became like this. Why he feared fire so much, but now he knew.

It wasn’t that long ago that Sorey’s group had watched the history of Camlaan, the history of Sorey and Mikleo. Growing up he always questioned why he looked like this. The other seraphs would avoid the question or say a hellion had gotten a hold of him when he was younger, but something about that answer had always bothered him.

When he was younger, when he first got close to the fire pit in gramp’s house, he screamed. Those flickering ember frightened him so much. Even when they first met Lailah and the church had gotten set on fire, he had such a hard time moving his feet to put the flames out. A water seraph afraid fire, not something you hear everyday.

“Hey Mikleo are you in here!?” The booming voice of Sorey brought the seraph out of his thoughts. Without knocking Sorey came into the room, closing the door behind him. “There you are!” He said with a smile. “Everyone is out celebrating the defeat of the dragon. Why are you here?”

Mikleo looked down at the ground. His hands resting in his lap.

“Can I ask you a question Sorey?” He said quietly, almost a whisper.

“Of course you can!” The Shepherd sat on the right of the Sub-Lord on the bed. “What’s up?”

“Do. Do you think I’m, uh, appealing?”

“Appealing?” Sorey repeated. “Why would you ask that? Of course I do.”

“I’m asking you seriously,” Mikleo said sternly, standing up. “I’ve never asked you this sort of question so please take it seriously! I don’t look like the other seraphs and humans. The left side of me is burned, my face is burned, and now we know why! We’ve been together this whole time and not once have you commented on my skin. I just want to know.” The last sentence was whispered.

Throughout their journey Mikleo slowly wondered how he looked to others. When they had first met Lailah she asked what had happened to him. He gave her the same answer the seraphs back at home had. Alisha was physically taken back when she had first saw him and quickly apologized. Edna had just stared at him when they first met, but never said anything about it. Rose and Zavied never said a word about it.

He came to the conclusion that he must he disgusting to look at. He had a hood to cover his face and his clothes covered up the rest. Mikleo had never worn the hood until they began their journey. The seraphs back in Elysia and Sorey had never said anything about his looks. They never made any physical jerk or even flinched.

He wanted to know what Sorey thought about him. Now that they had met so many humans and seraphs that weren’t burned like him, the water seraph just wanted to know Sorey’s opinion.

The bed creaked as Sorey stood up. The Shepherd approached him and brought a hand to his singed cheek, wiping away a tear.

A tear?

Mikleo didn’t even realize he was crying.

“I think,” Sorey said slowly, “That you’re the most beautiful being I’ve ever met.” There was a large grin on his face.

The seraph felt more tears fall from his face, “Your lying.” He choked.

“No I’m not,” Sorey said quickly, putting his hand on Mikleo’s shoulders. “There is no one more beautiful than you Mikleo! I mean it! Your beauty shines like the moon!”

Mikleo’s tears quickly became joyful ones as he began to laugh, “You’re not very good at poetry Sorey.”

“Hey!” Sorey exclaimed in an offended tone. The seraph’s laughter began to bubble even more from the look Sorey was giving him and before they knew it they were both laughing.

Soon enough their giggles quieted down and Sorey pulled Mikleo into his warm embrace.

“I’m serious you know. I don’t care about your opinion on your self. To me Mikleo, you’re the most beautiful person ever!”

Mikleo felt his eyes start to water again. “Thank you, Sorey.” He looked up at the taller male. The two slowly got closer to each other and kissed.


End file.
